Riko Sakurauchi
Riko Sakurauchi is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is light pink. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Riko is a second year transfer student from Otonokizaka High School, who joined Uranohoshi Girls' High School after moving from Akihabara, Tokyo, and is in Chika's class. She is also neighbors with her. When Riko lived in Tokyo, she used to play the piano, practicing in the same room former student and μ's member Maki Nishikino did at Otonokizaka. However, an incident happened at a live play on which she was unable to play the piano due to scenic panic, and since then she wasn't able to improve on her play. After moving to Uchiura, Chika learns of this on Season 1 Episode 2, and suggests Riko to become a school idol with her and You, in hopes it would inspire Riko. Personality Riko is a reserved, polite and modest girl who likes indoor activities, acting as a foil to her friends, the more energetic Chika and You. However, while she is calm and mature, she often flies into a panic when under pressure, jumping to conclusions and making mistakes. Because of this, and a previous incident on which she failed to play the piano at a live audience, she does not think she is special, so she does not want to become a school idol. However, her friend Chika drags her into it, in the hopes this would inspire her to keep playing the piano. In spite of her reserved personality, Riko has cynophobia: she loses her calm when she sees a dog (or anything she deems similar to one), to the point of moving recklessly when faced with one directly. This is commonly seen throughout most of Season 1 (starting with Episode 2) and is finally expanded upon in Season 2 Episode 5. After she and Yoshiko temporarily take care of a dog in the same episode, her fear of dogs is revoked and she eventually gets her own in Season 2 Episode 13. Riko can also be quite playful, this is especially seen with Chika, an example being when she copies Chika's "normal monster" act to help Chika combat her hopelessness in Season 2 Epsiode 1. Additionally, after the events of Season 2 Episode 5, her interactions with Yoshiko cause Riko to start acting like her at times and be called "Lili" by her, which annoys Riko. Riko is also a fan of certain types of girls' love doujinshi, and is very timid about this. As seen in Season 1 Episode 7 and Episode 12, when her friends see her with said doujinshi, she panics and acts defensively by hiding them, saying they were only gifts. Clubs and Hobbies Her talents are playing the piano and viola, and is the compositor of Aqours. Her hobbies are painting, handicraft, and cooking. She is also a fan of doujinshi manga belonging to two niche sub-genres of kabedon and agokui, under the girls' love ''(ガールズラブ gāruzu rabu) or '' genre. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *She wore pigtails as a child, as seen on Season 1 Episode 2 and the HAPPY PARTY TRAIN PV. *In real life, Riko's home is based on an apartment next to Yasudaya Ryokan. There is actually a road between the two buildings which had their distance shortened in the anime. *Unlike the other members of Aqours, Riko wears a slightly longer skirt in her school uniform. *In Season 2 Episode 5, Yoshiko calls her Lili/Lily/Riri as mentioned in the Dengeki G's November 2016 prose story. Her little demon name Lili/Lily (or Riri due to phonetic change) is named after "Lilith", a character in Jewish mythology and is often envisioned as a dangerous demon of the night. Riri is the double pronunciation of the first syllable of her first name. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Riko Sakurauchi ja:桜内梨子 it:Riko Sakurauchi Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate